Lies and Truth
by Afuri
Summary: "Pukul aku Sasuke."  Uchiha Sasuke menatap laki-laki berkulit pucat dalam diam.  "Pukul aku agar aku bisa membencimu." SasuSai/GaaSai/ Birthday fic for our favorite Anbu. Happy Birthday, Sai! R&R?


**SASUSAI/AU**

**WARNING : full of OOC & Boys love.**

**A/N : HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAI! ** Walau entah ini bisa disebut sebagai birthday fic atau bukan. Please enjoy it and don't forget to leave some feedback for me : )

Oh, saya juga membuat Sai's bday fanart, silahkan masuk ke profile saya untuk link DA-nya or just copypaste this link (hilangkan spasi) h t t p : / / a f u r i - k u r a g e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / H a p p y - B i r t h d a y - S a i - 2 7 0 7 9 1 3 1 4

.

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

.

.

**LIES AND TRUTH**

"Pukul aku Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke menatap laki-laki berkulit pucat dalam diam.

"Pukul aku agar aku bisa membencimu."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan laki-laki pucat itu yang tenggelam dalam tangisannya.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Apa menurutmu dia akan mengerti?"

Sai mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap laki-laki berambut merah terang dari cermin.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan mengerti penderitaanmu dan akan kembali padamu?"

Sai menundukkan wajahnya, menatap air di wastefel yang berputar, membawa pergi cairan yang baru saja dimuntahkannya.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Dia masih belum mau makan." Naruto menatap laki-laki bermata onyx di depannya. Berharap dia mengatakan sesuatu, namun sang pemilik mata onyx memilih untuk tetap membisu.

"Sasuke, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi memainkan sandiwara ini!" Dan dia pergi dari kediaman si pemilik mata onyx.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Mengapa dia tidak mau mengerti?" Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap bulan purnama dari jendela kamarnya. Itu cerah, indah dan sempurna. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Naruto sungguh beruntung.."

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Uzumaki Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia semakin kurus. Pemuda pucat itu semakin kurus. Begitu kurus dan rapuh. Namun senyuman palsunya tetap bertahan di wajah kurusnya. Terus bertahan hingga membuat hatinya semakin teriris.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Sasuke tidak pernah mencintaiku."

Sai menatap laki-laki berambut kuning cerah di depannya itu dengan seribu tanya di wajahnya. Namun sejurus kemudian senyum palsunya kembali menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Dia memilihmu."

Dan laki-laki berambut kuning itu terus mengatakan pembelaannya, namun Sai berniat untuk tidak mempercayainya. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Naruto kembali ke tempat orang itu. Menundukkan wajah dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah.

"Dia tidak mau percaya."

"Sudahku bilang. Biarkan saja."

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Gaara menatap orang itu dengan penuh permusuhan. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah menyukai laki-laki itu. Terlebih lagi setelah dia menyakiti orang yang disayanginya.

"Ingin memukulku Gaara?"

Gaara tidak memerlukan undangan kedua.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto menarik laki-laki berambut merah, menjauh dari sosok yang hampir pingsan di lantai.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Gaara! Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Putih. Semuanya putih. Dia kembali masuk ke tempat ini. Kali ini dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan disini. Mungkin selamanya. Sampai perannya di dunia ini telah selesai.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Sudah aku putuskan Gaara."

Gaara menatap laki-laki berkulit pucat di depannya.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Dan laki-laki pucat itu tersenyum padanya.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Hampir satu tahun. Hampir satu tahun dia telah melarikan diri dari semuanya.

"Sai?"

Dia menatap pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Ya, Gaara?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dia tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai wajah pemuda rambut merah itu lalu mereka menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gaara."

Dia tahu dia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Sudah setahun."

"Ya..."

Naruto menatap pemuda bermata onyx yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Dia semakin kurus, begitu kurus dan bola mata onyx itu sama sekali tidak memancarkan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari pemiliknya.

Mata birunya menatap sosok itu dengan sedih. Raven yang dulunya begitu gagah..

"Sasuke…"

"Jangan menangis, Naruto." Jari-jari yang dingin itu membelai kulit tan nya.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Kau tahu minggu depan hari apa?" Gaara bertanya pada pemuda pucat yang sedang menghirup teh hangat di depannya.

"Ya," pemuda pucat itu tersenyum.

Gaara mendekatinya, memberinya pelukan hangat dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. "Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan."

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun."

Pemuda pucat itu menatap bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun..."

Cairan hangat bergulir malas di kedua pipinya. Dia tahu, tahu dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Happy birthday, Sai."

Sai tersenyum. Mengambil buket bunga dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Bunga mawar yang indah. Seindah pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara…"

Dan bibir mereka pun saling bertautan.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sai," gumamnya lirih. Mata onyxnya menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Seolah tidak pernah ada tanda kehidupan di sana.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Mau apa kau disini!" si rambut merah itu berdesis, pada pirang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Akhirnya kutemukan kalian…" ucap pirang itu dengan senyuman lemah. Pemuda berambut merah mendorongnya, mengancamnya, dan menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat untuknya.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Gaara, itu tadi siapa?" laki-laki berkulit pucat meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja.

"Hanya pengantar pizza yang salah alamat."

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Aku sudah menemukan mereka!" si pirang berseru, berharap onyx itu bisa berpendar kembali, cerah seperti dulu lagi.

"Oh…" onyx itu menutup matanya. Seolah yang didengarnya tadi bukanlah apa-apa. Pirang mengatupkan bibirnya. Dia ingin menangis, tapi dia tahu itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Namun, waktu mereka tidak banyak lagi.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Ada kalanya hal ini terjadi. Dia akan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah suaranya lolos dari tenggorokannya, namun membiarkan air matanya mengalir dari kedua mata gelapnya. Dan saat dia memejamkan matanya, sosok raven itu akan muncul dihadapannya. Sosok yang diam-diam selalu dia rindukan.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?" Mata onyx itu menatap biru safir yang terengah-engah di pintu, menata nafasnya. Setitik air mata lolos dari sana lalu diikuti lainnya, seolah itu adalah sebuah air terjun, safir menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Naruto." Dan tangisan itu semakin keras.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Dia menggenggam jari-jari kurus itu, sambil menatap onyx yang terbaring lemah, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Itu adalah siang hari yang dingin. Tidak peduli pada sensei yang berdiri di depan kelas, dia keluar dari sana, berlari secepat mungkin setelah mendapat panggilan itu.

"Aku mempunyai permintaan terakhir, Naruto."

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Hujan." Sai menengadahkan tangannya. Setitik air jatuh di sana. Lalu segera diikuti titik-titik lainnya. Dia tidak berlari. Dia tidak berteduh. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam tetesan-tetesan hujan. Dia tidak mengerti. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sakit, dan matanya begitu perih. Hujan menyembunyikan air matanya dengan sempurna.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Si pucat pikir dia tidak tahu. Namun dia tahu semuanya. Dia tahu pemuda bermata gelap itu menangis di malam hari. Dia juga mendengarnya menyebut nama orang itu di dalam mimpinya. Namun dia memutuskan untuk diam. Bersandiwara seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan yang berbahagia. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan bertahan di sana.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Jangan katakan pada, Sai."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya. Dia tersenyum. Walau Naruto dan langit seolah menangis untuknya. Kemudian matanya terpejam, mencoba membayangkan wajah pucat yang indah itu sekali lagi sebelum dia menuju tidur abadinya. Di bulan Desember yang dingin.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Ada banyak hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti." Sai menatap bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin. Dia merapikan kerah kemejanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Misalnya?"

Dia terperanjat. Berbalik untuk menatap kekasihnya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah…" ucapnya lirih. "Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang namun aku tidak tahu apa itu." Jari-jari pucatnya mengepal erat di dadanya. Menekan rasa nyeri di sana. Rasa nyeri yang tidak diketahui dari mana datangnya.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Tiga bulan berlalu. Naruto telah membulatkan tekatnya. Walau itu berarti dia telah menghianati kepercayaan sahabatnya. Dia tidak bisa, dia hanya tidak bisa membiarkan semua kesalahpahaman dan kebohongan ini terus bergulir. Orang itu harus tahu. Dia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sasuke, kau bisa menghukumku saat kita bertemu di dunia sana nanti," ucapnya lirih sambil menggenggam erat stir mobilnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Sai memalingkan wajahnya dari layar televisi, untuk melihat wajah tampan itu tertidur disebelahnya. Dia tersenyum. Diguncangnya pelan tubuh kekasihnya. Membuatnya menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Mari kita tidur di kamar," ucapnya kemudian. Si pemilik rambut merah hanya menggangguk, terlalu mengantuk untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Ada kalanya dia merasa bahwa hidupnya baik-baik saja. Namun dia sadar jika itu semua hanya bersifat sementara.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Itu adalah makan malam yang romantis pada awalnya. Mereka tersenyum, saling berbagi kehangatan dan kecupan, sampai ketukan di pintu memisahkan mereka.

"Akan ku buka," si pucat menawarkan diri.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Jelas bahwa itu adalah seseorang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya untuk selamanya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri dibalik pintu rumahnya, seorang pemuda yang diberinya predikat sebagai orang paling beruntung di dunia secara sepihak.

"Na..ruto…"

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Dia mendengar sesuatu di luar. Si pucat sudah terlalu lama. Dia beranjak, melangkahkan kakinya ke luar, hanya untuk menemukan pintu depan yang terbuka. Tanpa kehadiran siapapun di sana.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Lepaskan aku!" dia meronta. Namun jari-jari kokoh yang melilit lengannya dengan erat tidak menghiraukannya. Pirang menyeretnya, tanpa kata, membuatnya tersandung berkali-kali dan mati-matian mengikuti langkahnya. Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dan nafasnya mulai berkejar-kejaran. Genggaman pirang padanya mulai menyakitkan.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Naruto melemparkannya ke dalam mobil, menguncinya dengan segera. Sai terus berteriak padanya, mengundangnya untuk datang pada pertarungan fisik, namun dia mengindahkannya. Dia membiarkan Sai memukulnya, hingga pemuda pucat itu menjadi lelah. Nafasnya melemah dan dia mulai merosot pada tempat duduknya, tidak bergerak. Dan Naruto mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Itu adalah tiga jam terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat disebelahnya telah sadar dari pingsannya. Menolak untuk menatap atau berbicara padanya. Sai hanya menatap jendela, sambil meremas jari-jarinya yang gemetaran di pangkuannya.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Mobil itu berhenti. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya namun itu terlalu gelap. Pirang menyeretnya keluar, membuatnya terkesiap dan air mata bergulir di wajah pucatnya. Dia menolak untuk melangkah saat menyadari di mana mereka berada. Matanya terbuka lebar.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Naruto tahu itu terlalu keras untuknya. Naruto tahu itu akan melukainya begitu banyak bahkan mungkin melebihi lukanya sendiri. Naruto tidak bisa memungkirinya, dia ingin si pucat itu juga merasakannya. Merasakan penderitaan orang itu dan juga dirinya. Mungkin, dalam hati kecilnya dia membenci pemuda pucat ini. Membenci ketidaktahuannya akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tahu, dia sedang bertindak egois saat ini.

"Sai, aku tidak peduli jika kau membenciku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu bahagia setelah semua yang terjadi padanya."

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Itu adalah skenario terburuk yang pernah tuhan ciptakan untuknya. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia menangis. Dia tidak tahu seberapa keras teriakannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memberitahunya tentang segalanya. Di depan peristirahatan orang yang selalu dirindukannya. Orang yang selalu dicintainya sepenuh hatinya.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Tangisan itu tidak lagi terdengar. Naruto menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Seolah dia tahu apa yang terjadi di sana.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Seseorang menamparnya sangat keras. Membuatnya terpelanting hingga membentur dinding di dekatnya. Sesaat kemudian orang itu menarik lengannya, memaksanya berdiri dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

"Kau pikir dengan melakukan ini akan menyelesaikan semuanya?" ucap orang itu sambil menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya yang terluka. Membuat rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang dirinya. Hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri dengan mengiris pergelangan tangannya."

Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau.. mengatakan semuanya padanya, Naruto…?"

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap kekasihnya yang berbaring dengan begitu damai. Bola matanya bergerak perlahan hingga sampai pada pergelangan tangan yang dibalut kain kasa. Dia menyentuhnya. Membiarkan ujung jarinya tergelitik oleh permukaan kasar itu.

Hatinya terluka. Setelah ini mungkin semuanya tak akan sama lagi.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Dia membuka matanya. Menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya temaram di sana. Sesuatu menggelitik dirinya dan mata gelap itu mulai bergeriliya, menemukan kekasih berambut merahnya terlelap di sampingnya. Pemuda pucat menatapnya cukup lama. Nafas hangat kekasihnya seolah menelanjangi dirinya, membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali menutup matanya.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Selamat pagi," pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum pada sosok pucat yang baru saja membuka matanya. Namun tidak ada senyum balasan dari pemuda itu.

"Aku… tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini." Dan senyum pemuda berambut merah itu hilang seketika.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Dia memeluknya, dia mengecupnya, dia membelainya, seolah kalimat yang dia ucapankan tadi pagi bukanlah apa-apa. Dia menjadi sangat vokal, dia mendesah, dia menjerit dan dia menangis. Dia menumpahkan segalanya pada laki-laki berambut merah itu. Laki-laki yang selalu ada untuknya. Tidak peduli bahwa dia tidak bisa membalas semua yang telah diberinya padanya.

Sai melampiaskan seluruh kesedihan yang bertahun-tahun dipendamnya malam itu.

"Dia berbohong padaku…"

"Ya.."

"Dia masih mencintaiku…"

"Ya…"

"Selalu mencintaiku…"

"Ya…"

"Dan aku juga selalu mencintainya…"

"…."

"Selalu mencintainya…."

"…..ya…."

"Maafkan aku, Gaara…"

"…."

"Maafkan aku…"

"…."

**FIN**

**Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAI!**


End file.
